The Cabin
by the king alpha
Summary: notice how its in the humor section not a serous story just something to make you laugh this takes place in Central wisconsin on a farm with me and my stupid ass friends, (this shits a stolen idea from living with Kate its not my original idea its a much worse spin-off of it) WARNING RATED M, STRONG LANGUAGE, NUDITY, VIOLENCE
1. invitation

This is a story about the time me and my two friends got drunk but i included alpha and omega into it, this takes place in the winter of 2018 2019 in Fremont Wisconsin on the farm I grew up on rated M for strong language possible alone time seen

January,(i don't remember the fucking day) Thursday around 8 am

Eli's pov

I was talking to kayden and Tommy at their lockers I had asked them how their night was kayden said his mom yelled at him for something he didn't do in witch I said "wow dude your mom's a bitch" he punched me in the arm lightly and said "that's my mom your talking about" he said "OK man it was just a joke"

I had asked Tommy how his night was "I just played some war thunder" he said (fyi he knows a lot about tanks and history) "so I have two things to ask you guys" go on they said "what do you guys classify your smarts as like I am dumb but I am a dumbass" they stood their thinking for a couple seconds "well" kayden started "I think I am pretty street smart" I think I am more book smart Tommy said OK do you guys want to see my mom's house this weekend? I have vodka and it should be just us at the cabin I said sure I got nothing going on this weekend they both said (btw this was the first time we got drunk and kayden hasn't seen my moms house yet) Alright I got to get to class or els Mr merch is going to cut my dick off with words just then the bell rang and we went our separate ways me to science and them to language arts

I had watched the time pass until we has to go to social studies witch was right next door I had heard Mr Hamden yelling at someone and just as I was about to enter the room I yelled too loud(this is one of the quotes he says along with get out,mobymax 15 min and let's roll) I think he heard me because he stopped yelling we learned something I can't Remember

Time skip after that class and math witch I might add I hate fucking hate with a burning godam passion it is now bulldog (like home room) I had it with Mr Hamden when I walked in I seen kayden and Tommy they had math with Mr Hamden I asked how math was they said it was boring as shit like always just then I got a notification from YouTube gingium uploaded (if you like project cars check him out) so I opened you tube and started watching

Meanwhile in jasper park Candia

Kate's pov

I had gotten back from hell otherwise known as alpha school it was midwinter so my paws were a little cold from the snow my dad (winston) told me on the way back to the den that I have to be aware of humans he told me some are bad but some are also friendly just then we walked in to the den I saw my mom and lily "hey honey how was it" my mom said hell I replied here come sit with us hutch caught some carabo just then Humphrey walked in and sat next to lily they looked at each other and blushed Kate lily spoke yes I answered me and Humphrey are dating lily said oh my god I knew you guys would make a great couple I said enthusiastically so Kate my mom spoke I thought you could get to know that garth in the eastern tarrotatory

Well guys what do you think? So far this is my first story so go easy.


	2. relocation

Hey guys retard here with another chapter hope you enjoy

Previously on The cabin

Me and Humphrey are dating lily said,Kate my mom said I thought you could get to know that garth in the eastern territory

Now, Kate's pov

(Kate's thoughts)

Garth the douche that thinks he is better than everyone he has Been hitting on me using corny pickup lines ever since we were pups and any one who has dated him are whore's all he wants is my body Kate,Kate I heard my mom saying witch snapped me out of my thoughts you can meet him at the moonlight howl tomorrow night lily, Humphrey my mom said you can go with them OK lily said got that Kate yes mom i said not sounding happy

No one's pov

Kate finished eating and went to the back of the den to lie down and take a nap she thought this is not the way she wanted to spend the rest of winter and summer with some ass hole she barley knew and didn't want to know

Eli's pov

The three of us spent the rest of the day talking about this weekend I told them I will show them around the farm and the tractors after that we were going to go down to the cabin start a fire because it was going to be -6 tomorrow night and drink our asses off I was on the bus listening to bring me the horizon house of wolves when it was my stop I got off the bus and walked up to the mailbox and got some bills then walked inside my mom was home hi hun how was school she asked good I replied then walked to my room to play some xbox (time skip to 10:30pm) I got off playing and went to bed if I stay up any longer I wouldn't wake up in time and miss the bus and my mom would rip me a new ass hole

Kate's pov

I woke up at some odd hour of the night because I was thirsty so I walked down to the stream just then I heard a gun click I Glanced up then everything went black

No one's pov there were three dnr people who walked over to the passed out Kate load her up boys we're going to Wisconsin OK boss one of them said they put her in a cage in the back of the truck then drove to a bie plane that was waiting they transferred the crate into the plane the plane then took off for Fremont Wisconsin the plane landed at 9:00 am in a field in Fremont (about 5 miles away from the cabin) at this point Kate was string awake when the cage was being moved

Kate's pov

Where am I tried to move but realised I was in some sort of cage I looked through the small holes in the door and saw a place I haven't seen before just then the door slid open and I ran to the trees when I turned to look back I saw a strange machine with three humans then they got into the machine and flew into the air after they left I took a look at my surroundings this place was cold I saw a road in the distance so I walked towards it to find out where I was it felt I walked forever until I got there there was a sign it said highway 96 east I walked in the dich so I didn't get hit by a car I came across a piece of land with pine trees in front I could see a house with a metal shed I made a decision to get out of the wind and walked towards it once I was inside I seen a bunch of farm equipment I walked over to some hay behind stack of boards and hid there my eyes started to get heavy and I fell asleep(time skip to around 7pm) I was awoken to someone talking

That was that chapter done go easy on the comments


	3. interaction and questions

Hey guys dipshit here with another chapter hope you enjoy

Last time on the cabin Kate's pov

I was suddenly awoken by someone talking

Eli's pov

Dude you have one of these bigass tractors Tommy asked yea I replied that is a white 2-108 our biggest tractor what's that one as he pointed to the one in front of us that is a ford 4400 we use that to plow snow and that is an Oliver pointing to my left I climbed into the white they were standing outside it I pushed the clutch in and hit the key it turned over for about twenty seconds until it start it was cold so it didn't want to start right away I revved it a few times I seen they cover their ears because it was loud I then shut it off they told me that was fucking loud kayden said yea I replied v8 diesel straight pipe we then walked down to the cabin across the

field

Kate's pov

When they walked in I saw three of them one showed the all the farming stuff then one climbed onto the machine it made a odd noise until It got very loud then it stopped and the three of them left to go somewhere I don't know where because it was dark I stayed there for awhile then decided to follow them I saw lights coming from a small green building that was in front of a small pond with trees souring it

Eli's pov kayden pizza is done I slurred my words because the vodka hit hard after a couple shots i tried to cut the pizza with a knife but it wasn't working for shit I told them I was going to get a pizza cutter from the house I took the bottle of liquor with me this angered the two of them and they started Chasing me as I was about fifty feet from the cabin just then kayden talked me into the snow as I was going down I saw what looked like a wolf

when I got my face out of the snow I saw a golden wolf with a white under belly I got up and walked towards it it it started to back away it's OK I said I won't hurt you rely? Oops shit I heard it say but I was too in shock to say anything I just looked at the booze bottle in my hand and threw it in the opposite direction I then turned back around and asked di-did you just talk? I fumbled my words no? She answered it felt like I was about to pass out I turned to look at kayden and Tommy they were both equally as shocked they both then turned and walk back to the cabin all I heard them say was nope,nope not now I offered her to come to the cabin

Kate's pov

He asked me to come to the small green building that he called a cabin he seemed nice enough to not kill me so I said yes please my paws were cold and so was my body as we walked back he asked so you can talk? Yea all wolves can we just don't because people will want to capture all of us and do tests

OK he said still sounding a little shocked I follow him through the door and and he closed it behind me the warmth of the fire was nice I walked over to it and sat down on the floor next to the other two people they looked at me then looked at the guy that brought me here he then said kayden Tommy get the fuck outside with me now they both then got up and walked swiftly out the door closing it behind them I heard muffled talking I could make out was it's a wolf, and it's fine she

won't attack you I will do the talking

Then they walked in and sat on chairs next to me do you want a chair he asked me sure I replied he walked behind the table and dragged a chair in the place I was sitting I hoped up and sat down I was about eye level to them now so I spoke witch put them in a little shock for a seconds where am I? I questioned you are in a cabin in Wisconsin do you have names? Well he spoke I am Eli that's Tommy he pointed towards a guy wearing a plaid shirt he then pointed to the person next to him he is kayden he had blond hair do you have a name he asked me it's Kate

Nice name he replied witch made me blush where you from I asked him born and raised on this property you? I am from jasper park Candia

Well how did you end up here? He asked me I was shot in the assignment with a tranquilizer dart why would someone do that kayden asked because dumbass the wolf population is going down so she was probably sent here to repopulate the aria Eli said he turned to look at me I was blushing enough to see it through my fur someone's embarrassed he said and chuckled how old are you I asked him I am 14 Tommy is a day older than me and kayden is 13 would you like to see the rest of the cabin? He asked me sure I replied we walked around the bottom floor he showed me behind what was called a bar he started walking up the stairs I followed close behind until we reached the second floor there was a bunch of junk up there he told me to stay away from the hole above the main door there was a big couch up against the wall

I sat down on it my stomach rumbled when I sat down I think someone is hungry you want pizza he asked me what's that it's cheese sauce and bread it's the fucking bomb can I try it I asked sure he said sorry if It is cut in funny shapes because some asshole stopped me from getting a pizza cutter he yelled kayden responded with, "dude you took the liquor with you" he came back about two minutes later with a few pieces of pizza I gave them a lick It tasted very good after eating a couple pieces he asked me when I came here I told him today and I was in the big metal shed behind some wooden boards and that I followed you down here he then asked me if I have family in jasper I told him I have a sister named lily my dad Winston and my mom eve I also told him I have a fend Humphrey who is dating lily,

your parents must be wondering where the hell you are he told me I don't really care they were found to make me date garth I said who's garth he asked to put it simply he's an asshole I responded who do you have? I asked I have my mom and dad but they divorced when I was little on my dad's side I have a step brother and a half brother I am the middle child I wish I had a sister he said trust me you don't want one they're anointing we both shared a chuckle I gazed into his brown eyes for what felt like hours until he broke the silence by saying you have very beautiful eyes as he gazed into my amber eyes witch made me blush hard he noticed and looked away he got up off the couch and started to go downstairs I asked him where he is gong he said to go sleep on the bar he said wait could you sleep up here with me I asked him he stood there for a couple seconds

until he answered sure do you want me to get a blanket? he asked sure I responded he disappeared downstairs for a couple seconds until he came back up he put the blanket over me and went to go shut the light off he came back over to me and layer down on the floor next to the couch you can sleep on here with me if you want I said OK he responded as he got up and layed next to me under the blanket we laid there for awhile until I I spoke up and asked can I cuddle with you? There was a moment of silence until he asked are you sure? Yes I replied then I slid closer to him I rested my head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around me my eyes felt heavy and I fell asleep

What you guys think long chapter go easy on the comments


	4. shower

Hey guys shit for brains here again for another chapter this one's longer and has more grafic things in it you have Been warned

Kate's pov

I started to sturr awake I felt warm in Eli's embrace he looked to be out cold I glanced around the up stairs there was just a lot of stuff surrounding the walls it was windy and snowing outside when wind howled and pushed agent the cabin I glanced outside again and saw it snowed at least a foot on top of what was already there looks like we're snowed in I thought I didn't hear anything downstairs it was cold probably because the fire went out I felt something poke my abdomen when I looked down I saw he had an erection as I looked at it I couldn't help but stare and admire the size of it I was imagining him pounding my pussy I was

starting to get wet just thinking about it I looked back to him he was starting to wake up well good morning big boy I said In a seductive tone I think took him a couple seconds to process what was happening his cheeks turned bright red he squeezed out from under me and walked swiftly over to the stairs where you goi- he cut me off just downstairs he said quickly as he fast walked down the stairs I heard him whisper stupid dipshit now she thinks your weird good job dumbass thinking I did something wrong I walked downstairs and seen him cleaning up the stuff off the floor he glanced over to me but stayed silent listen he stated I'm sorry for what happened I have no control over what happens where the sun doesn't shine It's A Common Thing For Guys He Said It's Fine it Happens if it helps any it looked huge I said in a seductive tone

this made him turn I the window to hide the embarrassment after a few moments he spoke if I didn't know any better I would say your hitting on me he said turning to face me maybe I am I replied he walked past me giving me a small smile it's fucking cold in here let me start a fire he said as he sprayed a white bottle with liquid in it it made the fire really hot what's that I questioned this is lighter fluid it starts fires fast he said he looked outside and seen the one and a half feet of snow looks like we are stuck here for a while he walked over to the fridge and open the door and grabbed some water there was some chips sitting on the speakers he also grabbed those want some he asked me sure I replied he grabbed a plate from the table behind us and put a handful onto it I ate one it tasted hot as my eyes started watering he noticed and said that is is what that is for as he fed me some water better he asked yes I replied do you have anything else? No sorry I didn't intend on staying here this long we were supposed to leave back to my house this morning he looked out the

window again this may sound like I am fucking nuts but I think I can make it to my grandparents house to get I food and take a shower can I come with I asked sure they shouldn't be home and dumbass and dipshit are still sleeping on the bar he said I filled him outside and it was fucking freezing we were about halfway there when my paws couldn't take it anymore I collapsed into the snow he ran to me and picked

me up out of the snow he ran the rest of the way we got to the sliding glass door he tried to open it but it was frozen he kicked the lock a few times until It opened we went inside and closed the door behind us he then set me down he walked over to a door and grabbed some food then went over to the fridge and got some sausages

Eli's pov

After I got some food I got a bag and put the stuff into it I looked over to Kate and asked you good? Need a shower or bath any thing I asked I'll take a shower she responded OK follow me she followed me into the bathroom you want to go first? Sure she replied I turned on the water and let her choose how hot I engaged the shower head I let her choose the soap he smelled each one until she picked one that smelled like raspberries I put some in my hand

Kate's pov

After smelling all the soap i chose one that smells like raspberries He started washing my hair then the rest of my head I closed my eyes to not get soap in them he then started washing my fur he had such a soft touch I tried to hold in my moans in as he rubbed by body I could feel myself getting wet he moved to my inner thighs but avoided my woman hood and rubbed the soap into my stomach and then my chest "you forgot a spot" I know but I didn't want to overstep boundaries he said "it's fine I don't mind" are you sure? He questioned "yes I'm fine with it" OK then he reached down to my woman hood.

I let out a small moan from the pleasure he was giving me which made me get even more wet I started to smell the sweet scent fill the air then he stopped and started rinceing me off with the shower head you smell that it smells sweet? he asked "it's probably nothing" OK then let's get you dried off he put a towel around me and dried me off "can you brush my fur?" Sure he walked over to a small drawer under the sink and pulled one out he walked back over to me and went to

work (about 15 minutes later) done he said I walked over to the mirror to take a look and he did a good job OK I'm a go take a shower if you need anything just yell Alright as I left the bathroom I heard the shower turn back on u desiderate to have a look around I walked into the kitchen my nails made a tapping sound on the linoleum floor past the kitchen there was a living room and 3 bedrooms I waked back to the bathroom and glanced in and through the glass I saw him I looked lower and saw his huge dick I imagined him pounding my pussy I reached my paw to rub my dripping womanhood I was starting to get close and let out a loud moan of pleasure

he heard this and asked Kate are you OK as he turned off the water "yea I'm fine I just hit my paw on the door frame" shit I forgot a towel and clothes he said Kate can you get a towel and some clothes for me they should be in the bedroom to your left "sure no problem" I walked to the bedroom he talked about and I saw them sitting on the bed I grabbed all of them in my mouth and walked back to the bathroom he was still standing in the shower I handed him the towel first he wrapped it around his waist and stepped out oh good you found them he said looking at the pile of clothes on the counter

I have to dry off and change so can you please wait outside he said aww can I please stay in here with you I don't like being alone I said with pleading eyes fine you know I can't say no to you just don't look he said OK I said putting my forearm over my eyes

I heard the towel drop on the floor I lifted my arm up a little to see him as naked i looked eyes with his dick clear as day it was huge even when it was Un erect I couldn't stop staring until he put some underwear on "can I look now" sure he said I removed my arm from my eyed he had some sweatpants on he was getting a sweatshirt on over his exposed abs there's that smell again what the fuck is that? "Could it be the soap?" No that smells different I'll figure it out later I followed him out of the bathroom into the kitchen he grabbed the food off the counter he gave me a smile it seems the wind and snow has died down ready to go back?

he asked me yep he opened the door and we walked back down to the cabin (after about a 15 minute walk) we stepped inside the fire was still going kayden and Tommy were sitting at the fire where the fuck were you guys we woke up and try ed to look for you but you were gone and so was Kate Tommy said we went up to my grandparents house to get food as he held up the bag and take a shower Eli said "I'm going to take a nap I am still tired" Allright if you need anything just yell Eli said as I walked up the stairs to the couch I plopped down and fell asleep pretty fast

I am starting to write longer chapters so they take more time to write than normal anyway I hope you enjoyed this one I'll post soon


	5. the fuked up deal

What the fucks up its ben a while but the mother fucking king is back I Want to give a thanks to NoRoleModelz98 for giving me more motivation to keep writing

12:00 noon jasper park Candia

Eve's pov

This is a huge problem Winston Kate's ben missing for three fucking days if she doesn't come back we will go to war with toy's pack why did you have to make a deal with him to unite the packs through fucking marige you couldn't make a verbal godam agreement eve I was backed into a corner I didn't have a fucking choice we met at the river he said his son needs a mate so he said maybe Kate could marry him and before I could respond he said great it's a deal then he walked off back to his territory Winston said

when i see him I'm going to rip his ears off and shove them so far up his ads he can hear me kicking it eve yelled yea it would be good if Kate got to know garth as FRENDS first me and you both know we would never force her to date him let alone merry him for fuck sake Winston said I liked garth before he went to alpha school when I was training him he would always stair at girls and when the day after Kate left Humphrey was beaten up by him luckily it wasn't any thing major a few bumps and claw marks the worst was his black eye

we could go looking for her I do know that they are relocating wolves in the northern united states the population is the worst in Wisconsin only a few remain there eve said I'll go get hutch and cando and we will set out tamarow the northern pasific train runs down there there is a crew change on the second rail about a half mile from here Winston said Winston started walking to hutch and cando's den after about a 15 munite walk he arivrd it was a big den for two wolves there was a rock wall in the middle for privacy they were both outside siting watching over the valley they saw Winston aproching them out of the corner of their eye any luck finding her sir asked cando

that's why I'm here I want you two to come with me to Wisconsin we believe she's there because of the Wolf population dwindling Winston said relocation hutch said report to the main den eve will be there to check you over and make sure your ready we are going to go tomorrow there's a train line a half mile from here it will take us there Winston said they then started walking to the main den now to go talk to Tony as he walked to the cliff edge

Eastern territory 3:26 pm

Garth's pov

I was talking to my dad about marrying Kate when she gets back I could end help but stair at her body at alpha school I could get any girl I wanted by just looking at them not Kate I tried everything in the book from pickup lines to doing every thing for her I was practically her Butler and maid for christ sake and when I would ask her on a date or to howl with me she would decline my offer every time now she won't have a chance she will be mine

at that moment I herd Winston's howl it was a pack meting at the river when we got there my dad spoke up where is she Winston didn't speak well spit it out my dad said we don't know I Winston replied well figure it the fuck out I'll give you until the next full moon Winston I can show garth around until Kate gets back candy spoke up if she gets back I mumbled under my breth garth my mom yelled yea sounds good to me I said not trying to anger my mom

well come on she said as I jumped the creek eve growled at me once I was on the other side I am dethley afraid of that woman I was Un familiar with her but then it clicked candy is the one who is rely good frends with Kate from what I Remember she's really nice to everyone

Eastern and western border 4:15 pm

Eve's pov

I wanted to rip Tony apart right then and there but I didn't because it was probably going to start a war no scratch that it was going to start a war and that's the last thing we need right now Remember Winston if she's not back by the next full moon there will be war and we will win Tony said fuck you go home you old twat Winston said as he started walking back to the their den fuck you too Tony said walking back to his den

What you guys think what will happen between garth and candy if you watched the movie you got a good idea of outcome


	6. authers note

Yea yea I get it its not another chapter don't worry I'm 80%done so fuck off. But that's not what this is about no no you thought wrong. Today I will be talking about gong too fucking fast with your story's. Drag out what happens build more suspense in story's you write. What lead up to that. What happened to that caricter to make him/her feal that way, I'll put an example.

Kate's pov

A new guy came to school today I took one look into his eyes and I was in love. He walked up to me and before he could say anything. Garth my boyfriend comes up and tackles him to the ground and punches him 3 times. I scream at him to get off. Once he does I yell were through and he walks away.

I run up to the person I just met "are you ok and what's your name? mines Kate" I say. "I'm fine and names Humphrey" he says. ''Want to come over to my house to help study?" I ask. "Sure" he says (back at Kate's room.) I need to admit my feelings to him before anyone else gets to him.

"Humphrey" I ask "yes Kate" he replied "I love you" I say. ''I love you too" he replied we then conceded lips for 5 minutes.

Now what is wrong with this? I'll break it down.

"I took one look into his eyes and I was in love."

You don't know him. He may look "dreamy" but you don't know what his personality is like. He may be an ass hole you don't know.

"Garth comes up and tackles him to the ground and punches him 3 times. I yelled at him to get off and that were through and he walks away."

Didn't describe the fighting you gotta go in detail. and he didn't have a chance to explain why he did that. you just broke up with him and he didn't say shit he just walked off.

"Do you want to come over to my house to study?"

The hell you studying there., you just got to school and now your leaving to go back to your house. You only exchanged names hell he could be a rapist and your falling into his trap.

(Back in Kate's room)

No no don't do the location skip. let's hear that walk or drive what did you talk about. And once you got there did you talk to your parents? or no.

"I need to admit my feelings to him"

What feelings you have known him for 10 minutes. There is no love connection. There's not even enough for a friend connection for fuck sake.

"We conceded lips for 5 minutes"

Again you don't know him. 10 minutes is not enough for that. If you want 10 minute love go on porn hub there's a lot of it on there.

You could have drug those 3 paragraphs over 2-3 pages if you went into detail.

What are you getting at here I hear you ask.

All I'm asking is for all writers, it's not a bad thing to go into detail once in a while.

Also i am brainstorming on a new story that will come out on September 1st. And yes it does take planning for a fanfiction. Coming up with characters and a plot.

Also sorry for not posting as much. The 4.3 v6 in my truck has a rod knock. And I'm halfway through tearing it apart to fix it.

Next chapter coming soon.


	7. i am the liqur

What's up, were back with another chapter.

Wisconsin, at the cabin 6:08pm

Eli's pov

I was having a couple adult beverages and playing darts with Tommy and kayden because we couldn't go anywhere there was still 2 feet of snow on the ground. we were listening to some bring me the horizon at a lower volume as to not wake Kate. speaking of her she must have been really fucking tired because she started sleeping at around one o clock pm. and since then I haven't heard a peep. "bullseye motherfucker haha" Tommy said as the broken speaker tried to play the jingle. "you got lucky with that drunken aim of yours," I said. "oh I'm drunk fucking look at yourself you haven't hit the bord once" Tommy replied. "yea "I'll get you next round bich" I said

"Woh who cool it lady's who's ready for another shot" kayden piped in. "oh hell yea" me and Tommy said as I got behind the bar to get the shot glasses and vodka. "how many is this now?" I asked i think 3 kayden replied as I poured the shots. and set down the bottle "you guys ready I asked" "yep" the said we then downed the shots and slammed the glasses down on the bar. "that was some-koff, smooth shit" I said. "yeah, where did you get that" Tommy asked. "I found it upstairs on a shelf my uncle must have put it there the last time he was down here. which I think was a year ago" I responded "really a year ago why doesn't he come down here more?" Tommy questioned. "I don't really know my best guess is that he has kids and a wife and he has better things to do than come down here and drink" I responded. "who's ready for another round of darts" kayden yelled rather fucking loudly. "shhh Tommy said as he pointed upstairs "yeah dumbass Kate's still sleeping" I said. and just as I finished speaking we heard a grunt followed by the couch squeaking from movement. "good job dumb fuck now she's probably going to be pissed off because she got woken up" I said. as I heard a thump and the echo of claws on wooden floor walk towards the stairs.

Kate's pov

I was really thinking about earlier in the shower and how it felt when he touched my womanhood. it felt like heaven I imagined him fucking my clit with his huge cock and filling me with his seed, wait thats my wild side talking agan. for fuck sake but at that moment was woken up by someone yelling who's ready for another round of darts. I couldn't make out who it was I then heard "good job dumbfuck" I recognised that voice as Eli's. I looked outside to see it was dark how long was I sleeping I thought. as I got up causing the couch to squeak. and jumped off my claws were making a tapping sound on the hardwood floor. as I walked over to the stairs the board's creaked. as I walked down at the bottom I saw Eli, Kayden and Tommy sitting at the bar. there was a big clear glass bottle next to kayden. the room was dimly lit by the fire in the corner. "sorry for waking you" Eli said glaring at kayden. "don't be I needed to get up anyway, so what are you guys doing down here" I asked rubbing my eyes with my paws. "just having a couple drinks" Tommy said "You Wanna have a seat up here?"Eli asked while pulling out a stool. "sure" I responded hopping up on the stool and sitting down "what's that" I asked pointing at the clear bottle next to kayden. "this he said pulling it away from kayden is liquor and depending on the person it's used to pass time or to have a good time" Eli said. having a small drink of it "what does it taste like" I asked "there isn't really a taste to the plain stuff. but people sell it in many different flavors we have the orange flavor" Eli said. "can I try some" I asked Eli looked at kayden and Tommy they just shook their heads and shrugged. not knowing what to do "hmm I guess just a little won't hurt" he said pouring it into a very small glass cup and passing it to me. "wait before you drink that you might feel a burn at the back of your throat but that will go away after a while, you can start to feel dizzy but that's normal," he said. I picked up the small cup with my mouth and tilted my head back so it would go down. I then set the cup back down. "that (kof) burns I said you will get that you're first time. (time skip 2 hours and 8 shots of vodka later.)

Eli's pov

We were all listening to Linkin park at full volume on the speakers kayden was close to black out drunk. he could barely stand and any words he said we couldn't really comprehend. Kate was still able to talk a little and stand up. Tommy was outside in the snow saying "it's me motherfuckers the abominable snowman." and I couldn't walk in a straight line for shit. nor could I speak very clearly Tommy stumbled his way back in and shut the door. at this point kayden passed out on the floor next to the bar. Tommy crawled on top of the bar he mumbled a few words until he passed out as well. I decided it was my time to pass the fuck out and regret it in the morning. I tried going up the stairs but fell "Eli are you ok" Kate slurred out. "kate i am the liquor" I replied. "I need to take a piss" i said stumbling over to the door and opening it.

Kates pov

I turn around for one second and i hear a massive bang from outside. "fuck Eli are you ok?" I said. running outside he was passed out in the snow "yup goddammit" I said grabbing his shirt with my teeth to drag him back inside. next to the fire place i layed down next to him and fell back asleep.

I am very sorry for not updating. and i know its been awhile but I've been going through some personal stuff in my life. I want to give a special thank you to NoRoleModlez98 for talking to me when no one else would, dude if you're reading this, thanks man I mean it. and thank you everyone else for 500 something views. I never thought i would get this far there is still a story planned for September 1st. and for those who are under 18, you know what is in that month school. so their might be a connection there. And i plan to update more often.

This is the king alpha signing out.


	8. where have i been? (authors note)

Where have I been? Let's talk about that.

Fuck me dude allright lets start off where we left off. The new story that I said was coming out in September, well that didn't happen. It will come out though just, I need time. It will be called, The backroads of jasper county. That's all I will tell you for now as far as the cabin goes. I am about a quarter of the way done with the new chapter. I don't know if i will discontinue it or not. I don't really know I'm loosening interest slightly. And it's not my greatest work. I mean it's not a good plot because it's just a rehashed version of living with kate. And why would you read something that has alot and i do mean a fuckton of mestakes in it. When there is a way better version of it not to far away. So I asked myself is there a point to continue? Well maybe there is, The soul purpose to the cabin is to make you laugh. That was the whole motivation to writing it. Was never ment to be a five star fan fic. I go into writing these chapters with one goal in mind make it funny. I want you to laugh your ass off at the stupid shit that you see when reading it. That was the goal from day one.

The new story im actually trying on I'm makening it readable. Something you can sit down and read for a few hours. s

Something that you can't wait for a new chapter to come out. Something I can be proud of as a writer.

What was happening in my pirsonal life you may ask? Not that anyone cares but for those of you that do…

We made a pretty good prophet off of the corn this year. My grandma's health hesent been the greatest ever but she is still here. If deth comes knocking she is grabbing a shotgun and telling him to fuck off. What else, The 351 sezed up in the bronco. So I swapped in a 460 from a dump truck in a junkyard. It's still open headers Becuse fuck noise polution. And you don't need an exhaust system. It just restricts all of the sound of bald eagles and power, That's about it for my personal life.

Well if your still here i congratulate you. I hope. you stick around, pece guys.


	9. I ant dead yet

I ant dead yet to much of your dismay. I'm still here not that you, the reader, would care, Big shits happening so stick around I'm Almost done with a new (ish) chapter to the cabin. (Even though that shits dead yall still read it.) As far as backroads goes it's literaly almost done but I lack time and some motivation… But that's nither here nor there. That's really about it I'll see you guys in a bit, piece.


End file.
